A summer to remember
by balooie
Summary: Ryan reflects on the drama of his previous summers


Rating- PG

Disclaimer- not mine

The summer had been calm and peaceful, something that Ryan Atwood had not experienced for sometime now. In fact the last four years seemed to have had the worst summers imaginable.

He thought back to the year that he'd moved in with the Cohen's. Sure that was okay, besides his mom abandoning him, his frequent trips back and forth from juvie, and the whole Tijuana fiasco, bit he wouldn't exactly call it the ideal way to spend his vacation time.

Then the next summer, Ryan's life had taken a turn back to the old life, the one he'd left behind, but he couldn't just leave her. Not like his mother had done to him. So it was back to Chino. It killed him everyday, to think of Sandy and Kirsten, and how Seth and just taken off, he felt so responsible… And of course her. Marissa Cooper.

Somehow though he'd found is way home to Newport, to his family, and to Marissa.

By the following year Ryan began to feel his life was just one big soap opera, the way his luck just kept falling at his feet. Trey, his brother, had been released early from prison, and Ryan felt obligated to at least help him on his feet. No matter how many things Trey had done in the past, blood is thicker than water.

That summer was the hardest on Ryan to date. His brother lay half dead, half alive in the hospital for two very long months. Reason why? Marissa Cooper. Love was thicker than blood, and she had saved him from Trey's deathly grasp. The gunshot still echoed in his mind, and seeing his brother lying there, blood dripping from his back, Ryan couldn't breathe. The entire summer felt like he was living underwater, and he couldn't hold his breath for much longer, but she was there too.

After that the months all seemed to meld into one, and before he knew it the college letters were being sent out, and coming back. And what would you know? Ryan Atwood- college student. He'd never been more content in his life. He and Marissa weren't together anymore but they were finally at a place where they were friends, and not the kind of friends that just say they are to make things easier and less awkward, genuine friends.

Plus towards the end of the year his mother had reappeared in his life. And this time it wasn't her drunk at Casino Night, or throwing him out of the house. She was clean, she had a job, and she was happy. Something she'd never been when they were living in Chino. He loved Kirsten with all his heart but having his mom back in his life thrilled him beyond belief.

This summer was going to be all time, if he could only get past graduation, he would be set!

But grad wasn't at all like he expected. The gowns, the speeches, the diplomas, and the family pictures had all finished, and it was just the core four left. A little swim, a trip down memory lane, and then it was time for Marissa to go.

Ryan couldn't think, at least about nothing but the pain, until he turned his head. Marissa. He needed to help her, one last time. The car was upside down, shards of glass everywhere and then a big explosion following as he walked away.

She lay so helpless in his arms. He tried talking to her but it was no use. What's done is done. The crash had put this summer at the top of the list, as he watched Marissa Cooper die in his arms.

Things would never be the same again.

And so Ryan stood outside the pool house, looking out over the rolling hills, and sandy beaches of Newport and reflected on his previous summers. Somehow he knew this year would be different. It was the last week of August and still no trips to juvie, or baby threats. No gunshot wounds, and no car accidents. He had finally made it through a summer without too much stress.

A sad smile appeared on his face, and he took another quick look around the place and headed towards the driveway.

"Ready to go, Ryan?" Taylor asked as he got into the passengers seat.

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, let's go to college." He replied, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend lightly.

As the car rounded the block, Ryan looked out the window as they passed the house next door owned by that Persian family that had moved in three years ago.

There at the end of the driveway was where his life in Newport had begun, and now it was where it would end.

He let out a sigh of relief mixed with sadness. He glanced back in the side mirror and saw it again. This time there was a young girl standing in a little white top staring after him. Blinking, she was gone.


End file.
